


I Saw Papa Kissing Santa Claus

by Moskovie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cockblocka!Peter, Cuddles, Finland IS Santa, For the most part, Generally For Christmas, Hanatamago Family, Hanatamago's Cameo, Huma Names Used, It's Fucking July rn, M/M, Peter's point of view, kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moskovie/pseuds/Moskovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can never understand why his dad is always gone on Christmas Eve, until he comes downstair to find Papa kissing Santa Claus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Papa Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> I know as of when I am writing this it's not even close to Christmas, but I really wanted to write it and post it before I forgot, which I probably of. So have a Christmas fic written in July. 
> 
> \---Just a heads Up ==> I absoultely hate the gender-roles placed on Tino so Finland is Dad and Sweden is Papa, it doesn't make as much sense but it makes me feel better. 
> 
> I am also pretty sure I proof-read this—pretty sure.

Papa and Dad work hard for me and Hana, but when it's the most inportant day of the year Dad is never home. I see Papa worrying about him all the time, even though it's Christmas and everyone should be happy! But Dad probably has to work on Christmas too.   
Papa says that he'll be fine, because he's done this a million times, but I'm never actually sure what Dad's done a million times and why he always is here in the morning but never on Christmas Eve. 

So I asked Papa.  
"Why is Dad never home on Christmas Eve? Isn't it a special day that everyone should spend together?! That's what he always tells me."

Papa smiled at me, and used his thumb to mess with the ring on his left hand,   
"Dad has to make sure every'ne is happy 'n Christmas n't just y'u, even th'eugh he l'ves y'u m're than anything." Papa said. 

"But I miss him!" 

"And I d'n't d'ubt that he misses y'u t'o. But right n'w it's time f'r bed, or Santa, will have t'o keep all 'f y'r presents!" 

"No! Santa can't do that he has to make people happy!" 

"N't unless they d'n't g' t' sleep." 

I practically ran up the stairs, even when Papa is trying to have fun he's scary. But I really do miss dad, I always wondered where he goes every Christmas Eve. 

But despite what Papa said I couldn't sleep. I don't care about presents much anyway, because Sea is an adult, Santa can keep all my presents for all I care. I just really wanted more answers as to where dad goes. 

But as soon as I go to sneak down the stairs, I saw Santa. He had his red Christmas suit on and his hat, but like all the books and Christmas movies said, he didn't actually have a beard. 

Except Santa was under the strange plant Dad called mistletoe, that if you and another person got caught under it, you had to kiss them. Ew. But Santa was kissing Papa. And Papa was kissing Santa. And actually getting kind of into it. And Sea knows what that is because I am an adult (and I ask Unkle Den too many questions). Dad was going to be so jealous when I tell him that Papa was kissing Santa.   
Except I like making my point right away, and making sure my Papa doesn't get into trouble. 

"PAPA! What are you doing, don't betray Dad! He loves you! And what's so good about Santa anyway!?!??" I yelled at the bottom of the stairs. 

Papa and Santa both stopped suddenly. Although neither of them switched from the positions they were in. With Papa's hands on either side of Santa's face and Santa hugging Papa around his waist. 

Santa looked up to Papa,   
"Do you think he's old enough to understand his situation?" 

"Of course I am, because I am an adult and I understand things! Now Santa stop kissing Papa because Dad will be sad!" 

Santa took one look at Papa who nodded and Santa turned around to face me and I admit, I was expecting him, even from the top of the stairs to be taller, fatter and have a beard, but he actually looked like my dad. And then I felt kind of dumb, which I would never admit because only kids do that. And I realized that my dad was Santa and that's why he is never here on Christmas Eve and that he makes kids and people all over the world happy in one night! And he's my dad! Nobody else can say that!

"My dad is Santa Claus!" I yelled then ran at him at full speed because I am a nice person. 

"Y'u kn'w Peter, Santa can still take y'r prsents away if y'u d'n't sleep."  
Dad looked at Papa and smiled. 

"That's right kiddo, I am Santa and if you don't sleep I'll have to give them all to Hanatamago." 

"But she's a dog Dad." 

"Still." 

And for the second time that night I ran upstairs and didn't come down till morning. 

\--POV changed, Third Person, Omniscient.--

After Berwald made Tino some hot chocolate and let him change out his clothes that were drenched in snow from around around the world, the pair cuddled on the floor while organizing presents under their tree. 

"I kissed Santa Claus." Berwald blurted. 

Tino just smiled, as he turned the radio on low with Christmas Music, and to some coinicidence all the filled their ears was '~I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus~'

**Author's Note:**

> I am so unorganized. Kill me.


End file.
